Stories on Omegle (Doctor who)
by Caitlin Jackson
Summary: Random stories with Amazing people on omegle
1. Chapter 1

You: " I wasn't on about you." The Doctor said and then River jumped up, "I will kill you Doctor. Don't you even think about it." Rory smiled finding all of this funny

Stranger: Amelia, safe in the refuge off the kitchen, busied herself preparing more drinks, she heard a loud splash and a string of obsenities and could not help but giggle.

You: "Ha ha gotcha River!" The Doctor shouted in the pool with her. River slapped him but carried on doing what she was doing and complained to Amy, "MUM TELL THE DOCTOR TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" she sounded like a child complaining.

Stranger: "Your a big girl Melody, you can look after yourself." She called back, struggling with the tray adorned with a jug of juice and glasses. Rory, seeing her struggle, helped her quickly.

You: "You love me really." The Doctor smiled at her and she couldn't help but kiss him. Rory turned to Amy and laughed, "Kids."

Stranger: Amelia saddened for the briefest moment, knowing that seeing the two grown ups in the pool, one of whom was over a milenia old, would be the closest she would ever come to having children of her own. She looked at Rory and his smile warmed her heart. She took his hand and entwined their fingers and smiled at each other, until a wave of water erupted from the pool, soaking them.

You: "Right you two, you are in trouble." Rory said before putting his glass down and jumping into the pool with them.

Stranger: Amelia sighed, it really was too lovely a day to become upset over a little water. She ducked into the house and emerged a few minuted later changed into her bathing suit. She joined her family in the pool and soon, a full of splash war had erupted.

You: This was all Amazing to them and then about half an hour later each couple were sat together. The Doctor then pulled a rubber duck out of his pocket, Amy looked at him in surprise and Rory and River just laughed at him.

Stranger: "Do I even want to know why you choose to carry a rubber duck with you everywhere you go?" Amelia asked.

You: "I just found it there. I wasn't carrying it with me all the time you know." The Doctor smiled. River started to flirt with him, "So Doctor what do you want to do tonight?" The Doctor looked at Amy and Rory gone out and Rory bit his tongue trying not to laugh at the Doctor's face.

Stranger: "We can hear you you know Melody."

You: "Sorry mother, you can choose not to listen you know." She said sarcastically to Amy. "Sorry Doctor but you're face is classic. You are speechless." Rory said. The Doctor didn't know what to say.

Stranger: Amelia peered into the sky, they only had an hour or so before the sun would be too far gone to remain outside. "Should we eat now or later?" She asked the group.

You: "Well." The Doctor said jumping out of the pool, "I'd suggest." He began before accidentally walking into a tree, "Are you ok sweetie?" River asked looking at him trying to forget what just happened.

Stranger: "I'll take that as we should eat now."

You: "Yes, yes I do." The Doctor said as River helped him up. "I guess he'd ought to avoid that tree in the future." River said to him. The Doctor was still a little faint but conscious enough to understand everything. "Amy I'll go and get the wine and ice cream from the TARDIS." The Doctor said before walking through the back gate into the front. He had no top or socks on so he just walked shirtless across the street. River followed behind him after a few minutes.

Stranger: "What do you think is taking them so long?" River asked Rory, about ten minutes after the Doctor had left. "I'm not sure." Said Rory. "Maybe he forgot where he left the wine after her bumped his head." Amelia began to worry as the minutes ticked by.

You: Amy decided to go after him. she found him in the TARDIS unconscious.

Stranger: "Doctor?! Doctor Wake up!" She cried, clutching his head in her hands, "Melody! Melody where are you?"

You: River came through the TARDIS doors, "What the hell has happened?" She said running over to the Doctor and Amy.

Stranger: "I don't know, we waited for you but you took so long. I came looking for the pair of you and I just found him like this. Where have you been?"

You: "That doesn't matter. Give him to me." River said to her.

Stranger: Amelia tightened her grip on the Doctor protectivley. "Melody, where where you?"

You: "Amy, I'm here." River said in alarm looking at her.

Stranger: "Rory! Rory where are you!" She called. She tightened her grip on the Doctor once more and eyed the person before her suspiciously, she knew Melondy, this person or whatever it was, wsn't her daughter. "Where is Melody? What have you done with her?"

You: "Mum I'm here." She said taking her hand.

Stranger: "You aren't my daughter, where is she?"

You: "Amy? Amy listen to me I'm right here." River gasped looking at her worried.

Stranger: Amelia evaluated the person before her, she looked like Melody, she sounded like Melody, she even acted like Melody but years off travelling with the Doctor had taught her things, a sense almost for trouble and she smelt it radiating. It was then she heard a groaning and she looked down to see the Doctor awakening. His eyes darted from Amelia to the person before them. Then in a flash, River was gone, Amelia blinked once, twice, unable to comprehend what she had just seen. "Doctor, what was that thing?"

You: "That was you're daughter." The Doctor gasped.

Stranger: "No, Melody can't disapear, it must have been some kind of alien, a shapeshifter of some kind."

You: "You're memory is being taken, samples of it. You believe she doesn't exist but in fact she does and she's standing right there looking at me fairly concerned. You can't see because you don't believe she's there." The Doctor said glancing up at River.

Stranger: "No, Doctor, there was something here but it wasn't Melody, I know my daughter and it wasn't her. There was this thing standing there and then it faded into nothing!"

You: The Doctor kneeled and put his cold hands onto her face and got closer to hers and said, "Amelia listen to me. Something is removing pieces of important memories from your mind which is why in the next 5 hours you won't know anything. like a computer your mind is being deleted." River then said, "What? How?" The Doctor looked up at her and replied, "You were a memory River, a living Memory and the strongest and now in her mind you don't exist, you're just an echo now to her."


	2. Chapter 2

River and the Doctor were enjoying watching the Aljero sky's burn rainbow colours and the Doctor stood beside River looking up holding his orange juice in his right hand and his other arm around Rivers waist. (I need you to be River please) watch?v=LVQ-hbBR0og

Stranger: (thank you thank you thank you! this is exactly what I was looking for in rp!) River smiled as she watched the sky, but her attention wasn't focused on it. She was more concerned with watching the Doctor out of the corner of her eye. As she moved a little closer to him, she said, "Enjoying the view, sweetie?"

You: "Yeah and no, I'm worried about you River" he said with a slightly high toned voice.

Stranger: She looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

You: "You seem to be a little oh I don't know...shifty." He replied.

Stranger: She waved her hand dismissively. "I hadn't even noticed. I'm sure you're just imagining things."

You: "I don't know." The Doctor then took a breath and continued, "It's maybe because of your parents Amy and Rory. You miss them don't you."

Stranger: River could feel the sadness coming, but she did her best to hide it, just as she always did. "Yes. But so do you."

You: "Yeah, yeah I do." The Doctor swallowed hard and then took a sip of his orange juice and tried to evade what he just said. "So constellation ghafnvy is two miles east and a shower of glittering snow comes down at this time of year to mark a new millennia, of course every year to the people that live here is a millennia." He waved his hand showing east and the constellations.

You: The sky glittered and shone but the Doctor still never moved on and it was so clear he couldn't move on.

You: (Are you there?)

Stranger: (yeah) River continued to look at him with uncertainty. She could tell that the sadness was still there, just beneath the surface. "Doctor ... are you okay?"

You: "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" He said sounding upset and had a sad look on his face. "I want them back River, it's as though something so, so beautiful has been taken from me..a spark that lit me up is now gone and it hurts."

Stranger: River thought for a minute, unsure of what to say. "But you still have your memories of them, and that's what is important. And besides, I'm still here."

You: "Melody Pond... Light my world up because right now I am so cold and I'm more or less, gone."

Stranger: She wrapped her arms around him again, pulling him closer before leaning up to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

You: He held her tighter, "I'm never gonna let you go. Never, you're the only part of them I have left."

Stranger: "Promise me you won't leave again. Things always get worse when you leave."

You: "Travel with me. Even when I can't accept that they are gone please help me."

Stranger: She had always declined this offer, but right now she was too weak to refuse. "Of course."

You: The Doctor held her tightly with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Stranger: "Doctor, we can run. We can run forever and never stop. We have forever."

You: The Doctor let go and said, "River song/ Melody Pond how could we ever stop running?"

Stranger: She smiled. "Where do you want to start?"

You: "We started a long time ago..." The Doctor suddenly fell to the floor gasping for breath

Stranger: "Doctor!" she screamed, dropping to her knees beside him. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

You: "My heart, one of my hearts is, it's breaking literally."

You: "I can't keep doing this."

Stranger: River wished there was something she could do, but she'd already given him all of her regenerations. "Isn't there anything I can do?"

You: "Let me live"

Stranger: "Are you going to be okay?"

You: "River take me to the TARDIS and pull the blue handle.

Stranger: She wrapped his arm around her shoulders and carried him inside the TARDIS. Once they were inside, she pulled the blue handle just like he said.

You: "River!" He pulled his hand up and saw it glowing, "This can't happen now."

Stranger: "You're regenerating!" she said when she saw the golden light. "There has to be something I can do, anything. Just tell me!"

You: "I don't know , I'm not done yet!"

Stranger: She stood back as the golden light engulfed his body.

You: "River help me!"

Stranger: That was all it took. She didn't know what she could do, but she had to do something. She ran into the golden light and knelt beside him, grabbing hold of his hand.

You: "Give me a shock...biggest shock ever... Kiss me!"

Stranger: She didn't need to be told twice. Immediately, she smashed her lips to his, her hands moving to his face.

You: The Doctor's glow surrounded River's body and after the kiss the Doctor didn't know what to say.

You: "Melody." He gasped.

Stranger: She opened her eyes as he spoke her name. "Doctor."

You: "My time is running out."

Stranger: "Please don't say that."

You: "It is that was the first strike, I'm dying."

Stranger: "No! You can't be. That can't happen." She pressed her lips to his again, hoping that he just needed another shock.

You: The Doctor pushed her away... (1 hour later.) The Doctor and River arrived on earth present day.

Stranger: "Why did we come here?" River asked, still upset about what had happened earlier.

You: "A little air I need and someone to visit..."

Stranger: "Who?"

You: "My daughter..." He said looking at her.

You: seriously.

Stranger: "Your... daughter?" River asked, not sure whether she should be angry or confused.

You: "Her name is Jenny now be nice...I think that's her over there." He pointed.

Stranger: "Be nice?" River mumbled. "I'll try."

You: "Jenny hello." He said walking towards her. "Hello dad it's been a long time." Jenny said.

Stranger: River smiled at the girl, still wondering how she was his daughter.

You: "And I'm guessing that's mum.." She said looking at River. "Yes, yes and yes." The Doctor didn't know what to say. "You haven't talked about this have you?" Jenny asked. "Well, I was kind of getting there." The Doctor hesitated.

Stranger: "Mum?" River asked, surprised. "You mean I'm... she's...?"

You: "Well yeah and yeah." The Doctor replied. "Dad?" Jenny asked. "River meet Jenny and Jenny meet your mother." The Doctor said.

Stranger: River stood in stunned silence for a moment, then wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Jenny! I have a daughter!"

You: The Doctor seemed happy and then Jenny said, "Silence will fall when the question is asked."

Stranger: River pulled away quickly. "What did you just say?"

You: "My silence is falling and so will his." Jenny looked at the Doctor and he swallowed hard.

Stranger: "Doctor, what does this mean," she whispered.

You: Jenny pulled out a gun on the both of them and said with attitude, "Hello sweetie."

Stranger: River smiled as she reached into her pocked and pulled out a gun of her own. "Hello."

You: "I've been working for Madame Kovarian and you?" She said.

Stranger: "Oh, I quit. It wasn't worth killing the Doctor," she shrugged.

You: "Shame isn't it Melody...You should've died at birth...it would then give the Doctor less pain."

Stranger: River tensed at these words, but couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, she looked at the Doctor as if to ask if this was true.

You: He hesitated, "Jenny whatever you are doing stop it now! Madame Kovarian has control of you because you're letting her, don't"

Stranger: "You can escape her," River said. "You don't have to do what she tells you."

You: "No...I chose and now I'm going to kill you. There's no way out."

Stranger: "There's always a way out. And in case you're really thinking about shooting, just remember that I've been working with guns a lot longer than you have."

You: "Really?" She said with attitude. The Doctor stepped forward, "Both of you stop this." Without hesitation Jenny shot the gun at him.

Stranger: "No!" River screamed, diving in front of him.

You: Jenny came over to her, "Fun while it lasted. You're not going to die here." Jenny then put an eye drive on.

Stranger: River held up her gun with as much strength as she could and fired at Jenny.

You: "Jenny what have you done?" The Doctor asked and she turned around and he jumped back and gasped, "No!" He saw the eye drive and knew there was trouble.

Stranger: "Doctor, get out of here!" River yelled.

You: "I'd do what she says Daddy although you won't be getting far soon."

Stranger: River turned towards Jenny again. "What do you mean?"

You: "There are solidiers covering the whole area ready to kill at once on my order unless you come back to demons run."

Stranger: "They'll have to kill me then," she growled.

You: "That's the point. Ready to be teleported." She said to her radio

Stranger: River took off running in the opposite direction, trying to escape.

You: "Sorry sweetie you can't go anywhere." Jenny said noticing the solider in front of River.

Stranger: She was frantic now. "Doctor! Do something!"

You: "I can't."

Stranger: She looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean you can't?"

You: "Because I'm part of them too." River turned around and saw he was wearing an eye drive.

Stranger: "B-but... No!" River refused to believe that he had joined them. "Why?" she asked, angry tears in her eyes.

You: "Wanted to change." He said smiling

Stranger: "Change?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

You: "River song I think you'll find Jenny has had more experience than you with guns."

Stranger: "But I've been training my whole life!"

You: (Can we continue this some other time...do you have twitter or MSN?)

Stranger: (twitter is AlyHostert)

You: (Great Mine is caitlinlouisems message me or I'll message you when to continue and I'll save so far.)

Stranger: (okay, cool.)

You: (I've followed you and just tweet me or message me when you want to continue this is great)

You: (Thanks for your time I have to go...tweet me or I'll tweet you)


	3. Chapter 3

You: River and the Doctor were enjoying watching the Aljero sky's burn rainbow colours and the Doctor stood beside River looking up holding his orange juice in his right hand and his other arm around Rivers waist. Amy came out of the TARDIS and was extremely board.

Stranger: "Hey, careful, that's my daughter." Amy grumbled, shooting the Doctor a look, clearly telling him to take his hand off her waist. How strange of a situation it was really, how much more could her life get messed up. "Can we do something soon, pleaaase?" She begged, standing in front of the two of them with her hands on her hips.

You: "Mum, me and the Doctor are having time together." River said not liking how Amy interrupted their time together.

You: "Yes Pond please don't do that go and do what you were doing." The Doctor said trying to tell her off but it didn't really rub off on her.

Stranger: Amy glared at the both of them. They really should have known better than to deny an already annoyed redhead. "I'm not hanging around here just so that you two can kiss each other. If I couldn't kiss him you can't either." She grumbled, looking at River.

You: "Well you and Rory are kissing all the time...why is there a problem with that?" The Doctor said knowing it was true.

Stranger: "That's different, that's Rory." She said, her eyes flicking back to the TARDIS. "If you want go ahead and kiss him yourself, but right now I want to go do something!"

You: "Mum please leave us alone." River sighed. (Sorry about that me and dad were talking)

Stranger: "No," she said rather stubbornly, her Scottish accent thick in her voice when she was annoyed.

You: "Come on." River said pulling his arm leading him back to the TARDIS. "Thanks for tonight sweetie it was...lovely." She said looking sourly at Amy.

Stranger: "Don't give me that look, I'll. I'll ground you!" Amy threatened, tailing behind the two of them.

You: The Doctor pulled a leaver and gave Amy a look and then took a breath and said, "Where do you wanna go Pond?"

Stranger: "Somewhere exciting." She said in a huff, her arms crossing over her chest. "Somewhere we can go running."

You: The Doctor smiled, "Running ha. You love that don't you? The running. Your wish is granted." River glanced at Amy. The TARDIS then suddenly halted jerking Amy forward onto the console. The room then went dark and there was only flickers of the green lights.

You: River looked at the Doctor and gasped, "What was that? Why have we stopped?" The Doctor's eyebrow was bleeding after the impact and he must've knocked it on something, "I don't know...we've stopped in temporal flight how can that be?"

Stranger: She yelped, finding herself crashing against the console of the TARDIS, crumbling to the ground. She groaned, slowly pulling herself up again. "But what's stopping it?" She asked, rubbing her head and pushing her hair out of her face. "Its not like there's a road block or something, we're not on a street."

You: "Not just any street." A femanine voice said from behind the Doctor. The woman was tall and had blonde hair and the Doctor turned around and was shocked. "Jenny? My daughter."

Stranger: "You have a daughter?" Came the voice of Amy, her eyebrows raised. She looked at her own daughter as if to ask if she knew about this.

You: "Mum I have no idea." River gasped looking at Amy.

Stranger: "Doctor!" Amy accused him, turning to face him, her eyes then flicking over to look at the blond woman. "She looks nothing like you."

You: "Long story." He gasped. "Yes Amy a very long story." Jenny replied.

Stranger: "You... You know my name?" Amy asked, taking a step toward her and raising her brow again.

You: "Only you...I've met you before don't you remember? The mother in the super market who bumped into you by accident." Jenny said trying to get Amy to remember her. The Doctor said, "What?"

Stranger: "I have?" Amy muttered, trying to think back. She had been bumped into by a lot of people in her time, trying to narrow it down was tricky. "Er, yeah I remember." She stammered, though really she hadn't a clue.

You: "Well you did give me your number but you must've changed it over time...You said you were a journalist and I said I was interested and you just gave me your number." Jenny said to her, the Doctor was finding this all weird because it was all human to him. River glanced up and said in surprise, "You're a journalist now? Well that's great."

Stranger: "Yeah, I decided the modelling wasn't for me." She said, blushing slightly in embarrassment. She did somewhat remember the other woman now though, which was a relief. So strange to think this was the Doctor's daughter.

You: "Then." Jenny remembered. "This was some years ago when I was about 12 you and I were in a coffee shop together and I lost my mother and you were there and you gave me milkshake. Strawberry." She smiled as she remembered. "We've known each other for longer then you think." She said with a slight smile.

Stranger: Amy's eyes widened, confusion gripping her. She remembered the girl, but why did she look so much older now. She had to be about Amy's own age, the timing didn't exactly work. "Why?" Was the only thing she managed to get out.

You: "The timelines are a little confusing to me too but I've found you again this must be the third time I'm guessing. I'm 17 now." She said. The Doctor was still confused.

Stranger: "Found me?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "Have you been looking?" Amy asked, looking around to the others to see if they thought this was as strange as she did.

You: River didn't know what to say. "Of course I've been looking for you. You were kind to me as a child and I've never met anyone nicer. You are amazing." Jenny replied with surprise on her face.

Stranger: "I am?" Amy asked with confusion in her tone. "I am." She said again, a little more convinced. "Er, but, you came all the way here looking for you just because I was nice to you?"

You: "On Earth I was lonely until I met you. I didn't have anyone on earth now family, no nothing which is why you found me in the coffee shop. I was alone and you were like a mother to me." Jenny sighed.

Stranger: Amy turned to the Doctor, giving him a look that could scare. "You have a daughter and you just left her alone like that! What kind of a parent are you!" She roared at him, eyes bulging.

You: "She was dead." The Doctor said turning to the console.

Stranger: "What?" Amy snapped, her eyes flicking between the both of them.

You: "She was shot she died, I left her." The Doctor said. River gasped, "Isn't she like you? Timelord?" The Doctor turned sharply and replied with a deep voice, "No."

Stranger: "Well then will you please tell me what your daughters doing right here right now looking for me if she died?" Amy asked, giving the Doctor a look that said explain now.

You: "I don't know it happened." The Doctor said shrugging. "The source brought me back, breathed new life on messaline. That's how I came back but somehow I was a nine year old on earth when I woke up one day after being on a planet." Jenny replied.

Stranger: And here Amy thought their strange family dynamic couldn't get any more confusing. "Don't just stand there," she hissed at the Doctor. "Go hug her or something."

You: The Doctor wasn't good at this and hesitated and then Jenny came over to him and hugged him herself. He held tighter once he had a hold of her. River gasped, "This is all very confusing."

Stranger: "Tell me about it, I'm starting to expect it now." Amy muttered to her daughter, looking over at her after the Doctor hugged his. "Oh get over here and give me a hug." She said, grabbing River.

You: "You are Jealous." River said with a smile but hugged her mum anyway.

Stranger: "Not at all." She grumbled, pulling back and looking over to the over two.

You: "So Amy you don't remember anything about us whatsoever?" Jenny asked walking over to her.

Stranger: "Er, I remember buying a little girl a milkshake, if that helps." She said, giving her a weak smile.

You: "Yeah that does. Can I hug you now?" She asked nervously.

You: "There's something wrong with the TARDIS." The Doctor interrupted. He then noticed a message on the scanner saying "I'm returning Doctor and I will hurt you." The Doctor decided to lock onto the Link of where the message came from, "Jenny we have trouble."

Stranger: "Sure," Amy said, a little awkwardly, letting Jenny grab onto her while she looped her arms around her, looking at the others with confusion behind her back. She let go once the Doctor announced something was wrong, pursing her lips and looking over at him. "What's wrong with it?"

You: "It's not the TARDIS...Amy the problem is you." The Doctor swallowed hard and Jenny grabbed Amy's hand, "What do you mean?" River then asked, "Sweetie what is it?" The Doctor then slumped himself onto the console not wanting to reply.

Stranger: "Me?" Amy asked, like she needed any more confusion that day. "What's wrong with me?" She growled, accent thick once again. She looked down at her hand when Jenny grabbed it, choosing not to do anything about it and continue to glare at the Doctor until he told her what was going on. "Doctor, explain."

You: "Madame Kovarian." He began. River interrupted, "What has Kovarian got to do with her?" The Doctor replied, "Madame Kovarian is coming for you Amy and do you know why you know Jenny from all those years ago?" The Doctor looked at them both.

Stranger: A chill ran down Amy's spine when the Doctor mentioned the name. Her she thought she was done with the woman. "What do you mean she's coming!" Amy demanded, sounding distraught. She can't be coming here, we got away from her." Her face had gone pale, looking at the Doctor with wide eyes. "Of course I don't know, I made that clear!"

You: "You killed her Amy." The Doctor sighed. River grew concerned and walked over to Amy. The Doctor then continued, "She didn't just make you give birth to River that day." He then looked over to Jenny.

Stranger: "I don't get what you mean," she said, obviously scared now. She grabbed River's hand with her free one, just needing to feel comfort. Why did everything have to go wrong all at once? Stupid Rory, deciding to stay home and work. This was supposed to be a fun trip out with the Doctor, not this!

You: "You gave birth to Jenny. Kovarian kidnapped her along with River but she raised Jenny and left her loose in the streets, which is why Jenny found you. You're thinking, both of you, you and Jenny are thinking this isn't true but look at the scanner, it's in english and shows your DNA along with hers." The Doctor said.

Stranger: Amy shook her head, letting go of both of their hands and taking a few steps over to the Doctor. "You said she was your daughter," Amy breathed, as white as a ghost. "Doctor," she started whispering. "We never did it. How exactly is she supposed to be your daughter and mine?"

You: "Kovarian has mixed the DNA and that's how she's able to track you down Amy. When you were giving birth to Melody and Jenny, the reason why you couldn't have any children was because Kovarian damaged your womb and umbilical cord so much that it destroyed all of that part of your body. Amy we can't run, you have to face this." The Doctor said with great sadness. River looked at him, "Can't we just run?"

Stranger: She put a hand to her lower stomach, cringing when he said she had a destroyed womb. Still, this was all too confusing for her. She had two children? One who was older than her already and the other who was the Doctor's? The room seemed to sway around her, she felt like she was about to pass out. "Please tell me you're making this all up to scare me." She begged the Doctor, looking very young.

You: "Why would I want to scare you?" The Doctor asked. Jenny was just really shocked and didn't know how to think about this. River asked, "What would Kovarian do if she had Amy?" The Doctor didn't reply for a moment but sighed, "She could possibly kill her."

Stranger: "Kill me?" She squeaked, stumbling slightly as though she really were going to pass out. "Doctor take me home. I want to go see Rory." She pleaded, looking something like a doe caught in headlights of an oncoming car.

You: Jenny took Amy and carefully held her up. The Doctor then kicked the console, "If I could Amy I would I really, really would but we're stuck. It's too late and I'm sorry but this is where everything you have might come to an end." River then said to him, "We could try. Try and take her home." The Doctor flicked buttons and insisted, "I can't we're stuck!" Jenny said, "I'll keep you safe Amy, no-one will touch you."

Stranger: "I want to see Rory!" She begged, truly terrified. Why did she have to go out with the Doctor this time, why didn't she have the strength just to stay home. "Rory!" She called as if he could hear her, though obviously she was going a little out of it, crazed by the stress.

You: Jenny tried to help her but the Doctor told her to leave her. River thought it was wrong and hated to see her mother in pain but the Doctor's mood made the atmosphere feel tense so she left everything well alone.

Stranger: Tears were filling her eyes. Amy was scared, she felt alone despite being surrounded by her friends and family. Why did this have to happen to her? Hadn't she gone through enough hell as it was? "Doctor, please! Please just take me home!"

You: "AMY I CAN'T!" The Doctor shouted and Jenny jumped in front of Amy, "Leave her alone dad, this isn't her fault."

Stranger: She stumbled backwards, grabbing onto the railing to steady herself. "She can't get in here though, Doctor she can't get in through the door right?" She asked, her voice low.

You: "Like I once said in the face of a dalek invaison with all of my friends, That door is no longer just wood, it's just wood and we are not protected." The Doctor said looking at her and Jenny.

Stranger: "Fine." Amy said, trying to calm herself. "What do we do?" She looked at the Doctor, looking so scared, and yet determined. She wasn't going to be dying any time soon.

You: The Doctor swallowed and didn't looked at him and said, "Well?" The Doctor looked at her and she trembled back gasping, "no! Doctor no you can't let this happen!" The Doctor then looked back, "What other choice do we have?"

Stranger: "Can't we fight?" Amy asked, straightening herself up. She was shaky, but who wouldn't be in this situation. "Doctor, I'm not giving in, I'm not letting anyone take me away, and I am going to go home to Rory tonight!" She growled, standing tall.

You: "Better start fighting then." The Doctor said. Jenny then grabbed Jenny's arm and ran out of the TARDIS doors to find Kovarian stood there with her men holding guns to their faces

You: *Amy

You: *amy's arm

Stranger: "Wonderful." Amy muttered, her eyes slipping over each face, looking at the guns as well. Just why did the Doctor have to be so against weapons? She could have used one herself right now.

You: River came out and shouted, "DOCTOR!" The Doctor came and saw the guns and gasped, "no." A soldier then grabbed Amy and when Jenny tried to get her back she got pushed away, "MUM!" River shouted. Jenny screamed, "Let her go! You don't need her or any of us who are you?"

Stranger: The fear started up again when the soldier grabbed Amy. She struggled, planting a punch in the man's face. She wasn't exactly strong, but it was worth a shot. "Doctor, a little help!" She called to him, still trying to pull away from the man.

You: "Go on Doctor help her but it'd be worth your life." Kovarian said getting a soldier to push the gun into her stomach. Jenny tried to fight the soldiers holding her and said, "Leave my dad alone." The Soldier then put handcuffs on Amy and a gun to her head.

Stranger: Panic shot through the woman, her eyes wide, glossy as tears started forming in them. The guns barrel was cold against her head, just as the cuffs were on her wrists. She found herself frozen in place, too afraid to act.

You: "Leave mum alone!" River said pleadingly. "Jenny if you ought to know I'm madame Kovarian you're worst nightmare. Separate them all." She said to a few soldiers and they were all soon enough separated from each other and put into different parts of the room.

Stranger: "Doctor," whimpered Amy, the first tear falling from her eyes to her cheek. In all the time she had spent travelling with him, she had never been this scared. Amy wasn't a fighter like Rory was. She was the girl who waited, but who was she waiting on saving her this time?

You: "Now Amelia." Kovarian began. "Give me reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" Kovarian said looking at her.

Stranger: "Don't call me that." She insisted, though her voice was weak. Only the Doctor could call her Amelia, this woman had no right saying it.

You: "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?"

Stranger: "Why should you! You give me answers, why did you track me down again! What's the point to all this."

You: "You killed me and had no mercy but now I have reason...You have two daughters who love you and...one of them is going to die." Kovarian whispered.

Stranger: "Why didn't you let me know about Jenny?" Amy hissed at her, another tear rolling down her cheek. "Why would you do that, and keep it from me."

You: The Soldier pulled Amy's neck tighter with his arm around her. And Kovarian didn't reply.

Stranger: She gasped, finding it harder to suck in air though his arm around her throat. "Why?" She pleaded for an answer. Why did they make her in the first place, how had someone who was already living and died before Amy knew the Doctor end up being her child?

You: "Jenny isn't important." Kovarian said the Doctor and River snapped, "She is important!" Jenny looked at at them both but then looked up at Amy.

Stranger: "Then why did you do it!" She snapped, her voice strained as she tried to talk through the man almost choking her.

You: "You'll find out...just not yet." Kovarian said. Then a soldier picked Jenny up and took her over to Amy.

Stranger: "There!" Amy barked out through her restrained throat. "There's reason not to kill me right there. If I can't find out now, I have to be alive later!"

You: Jenny then fell to her knee's and River and the Doctor looked at each other and then River gasped, "Jenny!" Kovarian then said, "You were saying about no-one dying...she's not dying though."

Stranger: "What's happened to her, what did you do!" Amy was all very confused about this girl being her daughter, though she realized now that she had already come to care for her, scared she was hurt.

You: "This is a test Amelia between life and death and one wrong foot someone will die." Kovarian said letting go of Jenny.

Stranger: "Fine." She said in a breathy whisper, looking at everyone around her. "Kill me. If someone needs to die, just, just kill me."

You: "That's not what's going to happen." Jenny gasped still trying to breathe. Her eyes had a yellow glow to them but then it faded. "Melody...you're pregnant." Jenny gasped. Kovarian then said, "And this is where it begins." River then started to panic, "What I can't be pregnant! Kovarian what are you doing?"

Stranger: "Pregnant?" Amy gasped, turning in shock to look at River. She couldn't be pregnant. Amy was damn too young to be a grandmother! "What are you talking about, you're not pregnant!"

You: "Melody look at your stomach." Jenny gasped. The Doctor looked and swallowed hard, "You are, you're pregnant." River then glanced down at her stomach and trembled. It had grown twice the size it was a minute ago and in fear she screamed, "MUM!"

Stranger: "What's happening!" Amy demanded, having paled to the point of being as white as a bone. Horror and fear reflected in her eyes, looking at her daughters stomach, then back at her face.

You: "Jenny knows what's going to happen...she's in my control now. What are you going to do Amelia?" Kovarian then placed her hand on Amy's cheek and loved seeing Amy this afraid.

Stranger: "What did you do to her?" She whispered, looking at Kovarian with her eyes wider than ever. Her lips were partly opened in shock, terror coursing through her. "Tell me!"

You: "Like I said she knows what's going to happen, she's if you like my puppet and I'm her puppet master." Kovarian said. Then suddenly River's waters broke, "Doctor! Mum! The baby's coming!" She shouted in terror.

Stranger: "Let her go, stop all of this!" Amy screamed at her, struggling against the man who held her. "I'll do anything, just stop all of this! Leave them and I'll come with you! Leave my daughters alone!"

You: "You just called her your daughter." The Doctor gasped.

Stranger: "You said she was!" Amy screached, stomping on the guards feet.

You: The guard let her go because she still was wearing handcuffs on her back. "Mum!" River gasped out of breath, "It's coming and I'm scared." River had to admit.

Stranger: Seeing River tell her she was scared really freaked Amy out. Though she was her daughter, she had always been older and wiser and much calmer in serious situations than Amy. Seeing River scared scared her. "Its going to be okay, I promise."

You: "Kovarian will take my child as soon as it's born, mother please don't let her." River said now panting more and contractions were starting.

Stranger: Amy stepped boldly in front of Kovarian, her eyes narrowed, a look of pure rage across her face. "This is your last chance to leave now."

You: "How are you going to stop me I have a army and you are handcuffed." Kovarian laughed. "Mum leave this!" River shouted whilst having a contraction.

Stranger: "You do not want to upset a mother trying to protect her children." Amy snarled, her voice cold and far darker than anyone could ever think Amy could sound.

You: "And you don't need to cross me or even try." Kovarian replied.

Stranger: "Leave. Now." Amy growled.

You: "What will you do?" Kovarian said.

Stranger: "For them? Anything."

You: "Amelia, Amelia, Amelia you are so human and you don't realise who is actually causing the damage right now does she Melody?" Kovarian then looked down at River and River didn't want to reply.

Stranger: "I, I don't understand." Amy said, the fire leaking away from her voice. She looked between her and then back to River, her eyes wide, looking so young and innocent in her confusion.

You: "mum please leave it." River said fairly weak. "Tell her Melody." Kovarian insisted. River replied, "It's you mum- you're causing the damage."

Stranger: "I didn't do anything!" She gasped, her head hurting with all the confusion. It was like her life was falling apart, a nightmare consuming her.

You: "MUM PLEASE HELP ME!" River screamed in agony. "So Amy what are you going to do?" Kovarian said watching her tear apart.

Stranger: She found she was crying again, tear after tear falling down her face. "Just tell me what I can do to help them." She breathed, her voice so soft you'd have to strain your ears to hear it. "Tell me how I can stop hurting them."

You: "Give me her child once it's born." Kovarian said.

Stranger: "I'm not giving you my granddaughter," Amy protested, her voice hallow.

You: "That way you're still hurting them and I see...your boyfriend hasn't said anything yet." She said looking down at the Doctor

Stranger: "Will someone please tell me what's happening." Amy sobbed, feeling so helpless.

You: "Give her River's child." The Doctor said. River looked at him, "Don't you dare!"

Stranger: "Doctor please explain this." Amy begged him, still crying silently.

You: "When River's child is born give it to Kovarian Amy and I'm not asking...I'm ordering you." The Doctor's eyes turned darker as he looked up at Amy. "Oh Mum don't let him!" River screamed in pain.

Stranger: "You can't order me, Doctor." Amy said, her voice cool and empty. Why was he telling her to do this? What had she missed that suddenly turned everything upside down. The Doctor was her best friend, he would never tell her to do something like that.

You: "Amy you are on you're own now making the choices." Kovarian said. River was in unbelievable agony by now and sometime soon she needed to start pushing. "She's not on her own!" River gasped. "AMY AS SOON AS THE CHILD IS BORN GIVE IT TO KOVARIAN!" The Doctor ordered.

Stranger: "Stop it, you can't tell me what to do Doctor! What have you done to help me!" She screamed at him, going to River, wishing she didn't have the handcuffs on. "You'll be okay, its fine, I'm right here."

You: "Don't let them-Don't let them take my child." River gasped.

Stranger: "I'm not going to, I promise." She said in a soothing voice, bending over her.

You: "Tell me when I-when I need to push." River said out of breath

Stranger: "Just push!" Amy squeaked, unsure herself of the whole process. Her experience giving birth wasn't exactly a natural one.

You: River did and it hurt her very much.

Stranger: Amy felt so stupid and helpless, not even being able to reach out to River to help her. "Just push, you'll be okay!"

You: "My child will be taken away from me how will I be ok?" River snapped by accident

Stranger: "I'm not letting anyone take it away, I promise." Amy said to her, still trying to calm her.

You: River sighed but kept pushing and wanted to take someones hand but she couldn't

Stranger: Amy could do nothing but kneel there with her daughter, wishing she could do something more. She didn't know how, but she wouldn't let anyone take River's child.

You: "It's coming I can feel it mum!" She screamed.

Stranger: "Just push!" Amy said back to her, all the colour still gone from her face.

You: "It's your grandchild mum please don't let her be taken."

Stranger: "I promise," Amy said, though noticed that River said her. Did she knew the gender already?

You: "Mum if I just said the gender I'm confused and don't understand-I don't understand." She stammered.

Stranger: "Don't worry about it, just push, It will be okay." Amy swore to her, though honestly her head with pounding with a headache of confusion.

You: "Almost there!" She screamed.

Stranger: "You're going to be fine!"

You: "Let me cut the umbilical cord please!" She said feeling the baby already almost out.

Stranger: Amy looked down, though had to turn her eyes right away. She didn't have the stomach for this. "Its almost there," she squeaked.

You: "Tell me it's here." River said out of breath and exhausted

Stranger: Amy nodded, though she couldn't seem to say anything. Without the use of her hands, she couldn't pick the child up nor give it to her.

You: "Thankyou River." The Doctor said looking down at the child.

You: "No! No! Doctor, please no!" River gasped still out of breath.

Stranger: Amy stood guard over the both of them. She was still in the dark as to the situation, but she planned on keeping her promise. "You're not taking it!"

You: "What-whats the child's sex Mum?" River asked.

Stranger: "Female," she breathed, noting that River had been right.

You: "Now give her to me." Kovarian said.

You: "MUM NO!" River screamed.

Stranger: "You're not taking her!" Amy yelled at all of them, standing before her daughter and granddaughter.

You: "AMY HAND OVER THE BABY!" The Doctor ordered. River looked at him shocked.

Stranger: River wasn't the only one. Amy found herself deeply hurt that the Doctor was going against her, ordering her about like this. She held her ground, shaking her head.

You: "Give her the baby Amy!" The Doctor said.

Stranger: "This isn't your business Doctor, she's my grandchild!"

You: "GIVE HER THE BABY!" The Doctor screamed at her. River was pale and still weak but managed to gasp, "What have you become Doctor?"

Stranger: "Take us home." She said in a small voice, hardly a whisper. "Then leave, I never want to see you again after this."

You: "Amelia you can't go anywhere. Now give me the child." Kovarian said.

Stranger: "Yes I can," she insisted. "I don't want this anymore! None of this life. I'm taking my daughters and granddaughter, and we're going home!"

You: "When you're handcuffed?" Kovarian pointed out again.

You: "Amy I'm not taking you back." The Doctor said.

Stranger: "Yes you are! Just for once, things are going to go my way. Now do it." She hissed at the Doctor, her eyes flicking to Kovarian as if daring her to defy her. She looked crazy, maybe she was.

You: "You really want to do this Amy? Defy Kovarian?" The Doctor said.

Stranger: She nodded, exhaling sharply through her nose. She wasn't about to do anything Kovarian said.

You: "Now Amelia hand over the baby or we'll have to do it the hard way." Kovarian said.

Stranger: "You'll have to kill me before I move." She snarled. She had made a promise, she wasn't going back on it.

You: Suddenly soldiers pulled Amy away and had a hold of her stronger as Kovarian was going to take the child. "Kovarian NO! LEAVE MY CHILD ALONE PLEASE!" River pleaded.

Stranger: "Get away from her!" Amy screamed, her voice ripping through her throat so loud that it hurt. She kicked and fought with the guards, trying to struggle away from them.

You: Kovarian brought the child to Amy, "Aww would you look at this, your grandchild in my arms must it always be this way?" River tried to pull away but she couldn't, "Look what you've done you stupid man!" River snapped at him.

Stranger: "Why are you taking her!" Amy screamed right in Kovarian's face. She spat at her, clearly boiling in anger stronger than she had felt in a long long time.

You: "She needs to be turned against you!" Kovarian said with a sly voice. River gasped, "No, NO KOVARIAN PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

Stranger: "What do you have against me!" She screamed. "Why are you trying to destroy me like this!"

You: "I'm not trying to destroy you...I'm making you stronger." Kovarian replied slyly again. "MUM! She's going to do do this. She's going to hurt you!" River shouted over to her.

Stranger: "She's already hurt me." Amy said in a dead voice, looking at Kovarian. She felt horribly sick. None of this made sense and everything was falling apart around her. "Why though? What do I matter to you?"

You: "You were the first." Kovarian replied.

Stranger: "First what!"

You: "The first to give birth here and my first hostage and now you're going to be my first servant." Kovarian replied. The Doctor put one leg on top of the other and smirked. River looked at him, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Stranger: "Servant!" Amy hissed, her eyes wide in shock. "I'm not your servant, I'd never help you with anything!" The redhead said, taken aback. Her eyes were locked on Kovarian, missing the Doctor's smile.

You: Kovarian put her hand on Amy's heart after giving a soldier the baby. A blue glow started to come from Kovarians hand and Amy'd body froze, "Are you sure about that Amelia?"

Stranger: "What are you doing to me?" She whined, her eyes wide. She looked to River, eyes flicking to her baby and to who was apparently her other daughter. Finally she looked at the Doctor. What was he doing smiling!"

You: "I know this was coming Amelia, we planned this me and Kovarian and now you're going to have to obey." The Doctor replied still smiling. River looked at him in disgust.

Stranger: "Doctor?" She breathed, sounding like a child with how scared and confused she was. "Doctor why? I, I thought you cared about me. Don't I mean anything to you?"

You: The Doctor looked at his watch and said folding his arms, "To be quite frank no I don't care." He then stood up and took the baby. "DOCTOR! Leave my child alone or I swear I will kill you." River cursed

Stranger: "What happened to you?" She asked, broken. Nothing mattered anymore except this, except what the Doctor was saying to her. He had been her life, coming when she was young and remaining a massive presence even when he wasn't around. She loved him. He was her best friend.

You: "Take back what you said Amelia. say you will serve her and then she'll let you go." The Doctor said. River looked up at her mother who was now helpless.

Stranger: "Let me go so that I can become a servant!" She gasped, almost able to feel her heart break in her chest. "What happened to you?"

You: River gasped, "Mum no don't!"

Stranger: "I'm not going to. I'm not a servant, and I'm not doing a thing this monster tells me to."

You: Kovarian touched her heart again and the force was stronger than last time, The Doctor walked around and said, "What were you saying Amelia?"

You: "It hurts doesn't it that force?" The Doctor said looking at her.


End file.
